A Light Shining In Darkness
by SuperPieFanFictions
Summary: The Search For General Cross Takes Allen And Lenalee Outside Of France. But When They Finally Find The Elusive Man, Lenalee's Feeling Start To Show, And Allen Is Faced With The Most Difficult Decision Of His Life. I Do Not Own D.Gray-Man. All Rights Belong To Their Respective Owners.
1. To Andorra!

Okay, so here's a touching story for Allen and Lenalee from D. Gray-Man. Enjoy. (Edit: I Changed The Days From 5 To 3 For Reasons)

* * *

Suddenly, without warning, I was in her arms. I could hear her sobbing into my chest as she held me. I just sat there, leaning back against the wall. Why was she crying?

"Le… Lenalee?" I sat there, not knowing what to do. I'd never dealt with this kind of situation before. She only continued to cry, holding me tightly in the otherwise silent room.

"You can't leave, Allen! The Black Order is your home now." She was trying to speak through her tears. "You can't leave us! You can't, leave me."

x-x-x-x Three Days Earlier x-x-x-x

**This story will take place from the view of Allen Walker.**

"Alright, Lavi. I'm off."

"Okay, you kids have fun." There had been another report of My Master appearing in a town outside of France, so Komui had asked me to check it out. Then Lenalee insisted on coming along, despite her brother's objections.

"Yeah, as much fun as we can have trying to find a maniac…" I began to dread that I had to find him. "I really hope we don't find him right now." I sighed as we exited the Black Order.

We made our way to the train station to board the next train to head to Andorra, since it was the closet city to where the sighting was. I looked at Lenalee and she smiled at me as I bought the tickets. _Trying to ease the tension of finding master, huh?_ I looked up at the bright sky, the sun was directly above me, and it shined to light up all of Europe. I took it all in, because I knew. I knew that once we found Cross, my life would get swallowed by the dark abyss that is my life with My Master once again. I sighed for about the hundredth time. I must've had a worried look on my face because Lenalee grabbed my hand and pulled me to the train.

"Come on, Allen. Don't worry, if we find Cross, at least you won't be alone." She looked back with a look that was reassuring. I may have known that if we found Master, my life would get a little darker. But I had no idea that darkness would affect more than just me.

x-x-x-x

It had been about 5 hours since the train departed for the small city that bordered on France and Spain. I looked out the window of our small room and saw the sun sinking below the mountains. Lenalee had fallen asleep after we ate, so I just let her be. She looked peaceful, leaning against the window. That was when I caught myself smiling as I looked at her.

_Why did that make me smile?_ I laid down on the small couch like seat and closed my eyes.

I dreamt of the past. My life before the Order, or, in other words, my life with Cross. I will admit that not every single second was horrible, but a large percent of it was. I remembered having to learn to gamble, and cheat at gambling, to pay of his debts. Having to work vigorously to pay for his parties. There wasn't a lot I enjoyed remembering, but his training made me who I am.

"Allen! Wake up!" When I opened my eyes, I saw Lenalee standing over me. "The train's stopped. Let's go, slowpoke."

We stepped off the train. As far as the eye could see, large fields covered the entire landscape. We had arrived in Andorra.


	2. Assault From The Mountains

Ok, 7 hours of writing and reviewing later... And here it is! Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shining, lighting up all the fields and the nearby town. I scanned the area, looking for any signs of Akuma, but was interrupted by a tug on my arm.

"Come on, Allen! Let's look around for a while."

"Don't forget, we came here to search for Master Cross."

"I know, but I've never been in this area before. I want to look around a bit, and I want you to come with me!" She looked genuinely happy to be in a place that was new. Guess it wasn't surprising since most of her childhood had been spent confined inside of the Order. _I should let her enjoy_ _herself..._

"Alright, well I'm pretty hungry, so do you want to go to a café or something?"

"Sure. Let's go!" She wrapped her arm around mine and began to pull me towards town. _Maybe she's trying to ease my mind since we might find Master._

x-x-x-x

We made it into town and sat down at a small café in the town square. After a while, the waiter came to us and asked what we wanted. Lenalee ordered a coffee.

"Let's see. I'll take the tofu special along with the mango drink. On top of that could I get a side of coconut juice, because I really like coconut juice. On top of that, I'd like a couple burgers. Then after that, I'd like the pronged special. I'll take 10 of those, 30 count shrimp, 15 orders of the Honduran chicken and top it off with 5 orders of the pasta." I looked at Lenalee, expecting to see her surprised at how much food I ordered. Surprisingly, she just smiled. _I guess she's used to it by now._

"Unfortunately, sir," the waiter began to speak, "you won't be getting anything!" The man started to cringe as the large, gray mass that is an Akuma shot out of his back. It turned into a long, snake like creature, a level two.

"Sorry, but I saw that coming." My left eye glowed red as I turned to face it, my hand already morphed into a claw.

"What? Impossible!"

"My left eye has the ability to see the souls of Akuma!" I swung my claw down on the Akuma, but was stopped.

"Hah! And my awesome shell has the ability to stop your attacks!" I changed my claw into a gun and blasted him backwards. "It's useless!"

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee jumped at the Akuma and kicked it with her Black Boots, making it explode. "Well that was out of nowhere." She was referring to all of the level one Akuma that started to come over the mountains. "I'll get the city to evacuate."

"Ok." I rushed to where they were attacking from, using my gun to destroy them one at a time while Lenalee warned to townspeople. _This had been happening a lot lately since the Earl wants to find the General's Innocence. This is a good sign that he's around here._

As I destroyed each of the Akuma, I realized that there was no end. They just kept pouring in, like there was an unlimited supply of them. _How many people have you taken advantage of to make all these Millennium Earl?_ As I looked at all of them rushing towards me, I could see every soul attached to them, crying to be saved.

"Bring forth salvation to these tormented Akuma's souls!" With every shot of my Anti-Akuma weapon, I saved another soul. "I will let you all have the right to sleep peacefully."

"Allen! The town has been evacuated." Lenalee came running to where I was. I was getting tired, I didn't have enough energy to fight this many at once.

"Then let's fall back, there's a lot more on the way and I'm not gonna have the strength to fight them all!" We started to run back into the town. "Timcanpy, try to call for backup." _Hopefully we can establish contact with the Finder that got the news about Master._

x-x-x-x

We ran into the back into the café so that I could rest and regain my strength. Lenalee brought me a glass of water.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." My stomach growled. "Aw man, using all that energy made me even hungrier."

"Then I'll go make you some food. But I'm not gonna make everything you ordered this morning." We laughed as she went into the kitchen. _This is actually the first time I've seen Lenalee cook anything._ I sat up against the wall, trying to rest. I had probably killed over 100 Akuma just now.

"Man, why'd they have to attack before I ate?" I could hear them outside, gathering around the town. _This is bad. At this rate, we're going to be trapped here._ At that exact moment, a voice came out of Tim.

"Master Wal- I mean Allen?" I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it right away. _Wait, is that…?_

"Touma, is that you!?" It was Touma, the Finder that had helped me and Kanda at Mater. "Touma, thank God we got through to someone." I was relieved to hear his voice. _Hopefully he can find an exorcist in the area to come help us._

"It's a good thing I got through to you. There's a swarm of Akuma somewhere around you."

"Yeah, they found us. There were too many so Lenalee and I fell back to a nearby town." I looked out the window at the mountains, trying to find them. "It's strange though, I don't think they'd risk sending so many Akuma just to kill two exorcists."

"It's because of the news of General Cross being sighted in the area. This always happens when they look for a General." It was terrible. All of these Akuma were going through populated areas, killing innocent people just to find one person. I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop them.

"By the way, Touma, were you the one that found the information about Master Cross being in this area?"

"No, that was another Finder; I'm here to escort Master Kanda on a mission."

"Oh, that's cool. Wait, KANDA!?"

"Shut up over there, beansprout!" Kanda's voice came ringing through Timcanpy. _He opens with an insult?_

"I told you a thousand times, my name is Allen, BaKa-nda! Anyway, come over here and help us out." I sat there waiting for a response for several minutes. "Oi, Kanda, you still there?"

"Oh, uh, Master Kanda left…"

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!?"

"He said he had his own work to do and left. Sorry, Allen." _Great. Why'd I even expect that jerk to help us?_ I looked back out the window to see a large group of Akuma closing in on the city.

"Touma, I'll have to talk to you later. The Akuma are closing in."

"Ok, the city that General Cross was supposedly in is about 5 miles north of your current location. Be safe." I morphed my hand into a gun and fired at them, making many of them explode.

"Allen, the soup is ready! Huh, the Akuma are already here? Oh no, and after all that hard work too."

"Be a little more worried about the situation, Lenalee." I sighed. _Damn, I don't have enough energy to fight them all, and I doubt Lenalee does either at this point._ The Akuma began to tear through the city, destroying multiple buildings. "We have no choice but to run…"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard multiple gunshots. I looked out the window (which was now a big hole in the wall) and saw blue streaks fly through the sky with each 'bang'. As soon as they made contact with the Akuma, they exploded.

"Pathetic!" A voice echoed through the town. I knew that voice, I knew it well. There were more gunshots and more explosions before it spoke again. "Hurry and show yourself, stupid pupil." I stepped out of the café and saw the red-haired man standing on the other side of the street. The gold seal of the Exorcists on his coat shined in the sunlight. "Couldn't take out a couple hundred Akuma? I thought I raised you better than that, kid." It was him.

We had found My Master.


	3. General Cross' Return

Yay, another long night of writing, proof-reading, editing and re-writing! *Happy Face*! Here's Chapter 3. Enjoy.

* * *

We sat inside the café in silence for a long time as he sipped on his coffee. He hadn't said a word to me since he arrived and killed every last Akuma without even breaking a sweat. I didn't know what to do. _Why is he just sitting there in silence?_ I looked over at Lenalee who was just standing behind the counter. _She feels awkward too._

"Master, I…"

"Am pathetic?" _Don't finish my sentences like that…_ "Honestly, not being able to kill that little amount of level one Akuma?"

"Sir, Allen hadn't eaten yet when they attacked. Since he's a parasitic type Exorcist he needs a lot of food to build energy to fight them." _Why didn't I think to say that?_

"True enough; the boy's always had an appetite like a horse. But still, he needs to learn how to kill Akuma without relying on eating that much food. So, as of today… you're coming with me." I jumped up and almost fell out of my chair.

"Wait, what do you mean, Master?"

"There've been a lot of Akuma after the Innocence I carry lately, and I want you to be my bodyguard. Not that I need one, but _you_ need more training." I heard a small crash. I looked over at Lenalee, and her eyes were wide before she looked away from me. She had dropped a cup on the ground when Master told me to come with him. "We're going to the Order to get what you need, and then you're coming with me."

"But, Master that's why we came to find you. The Earl has been hunting down the Generals and taking their Innocence. General Yeegar has already been killed. Chief Komui asked Lenalee and I to find you so that we could take you back to the Order."

"Didn't I tell you when I sent you to the Order in the first place, stupid pupil? I'd rather have all my fingers get pulled off one by one with a pair of pliers than go and stay at the Order. We will only be there for a small amount of time while you get your things and I talk to Komui. It's become clear to me that sending you there in the first place was a mistake, since you are not strong enough yet. And if the Millineum Earl really is mobilizing his forces to hunt down Generals, you're going to need more strength." I really had no choice but to agree with him. I heard footsteps behind me, and as I turned I saw Lenalee walking out of the café. She was obviously bothered by something.

"Hey, uh, Lenalee? Everything ok?"

"Well, then, since that's settled, we should head back to the Order. Come on you two, we have to get to the train." Lenalee spoke with a lowered tone of voice, like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly hurried back to where the train station was.

"What's wrong with her?" I guess Master noticed it too.

"I… don't know."

x-x-x-x

It had been three days since when we left the Order to find Master. I honestly never thought we would have found him so quickly.

Lenalee and I sat in the train in silence for the entire ride. She didn't even once look in my direction. _Something has to be wrong with her…_ At that time, I thought the only one affected by the darkness that comes into one's life from being in the general presence as Master was me. But I was wrong.

I stared out the window at the mountains that were passing by in the blink of an eye. I could see the sun sinking below them again. The light was sinking in the world just like my life. I had to go on another 'trip' with Master. _My life is going to be hell again._ I sighed.

x-x-x-x

After a long train ride, we reached the Black Order, the headquarters for the Exorcists.

"I need to speak with Komui, so you go get your things and wait for me out here."

"Uh, yes sir." I walked into the Order didn't even look at anyone. How could I bring myself to tell everyone that I would be leaving the Order? The answer was simple, I couldn't. All the friends I had made here would be crushed if they knew I was leaving. Lavi, Jerry, the Finders, Reever, Russell, and… Lenalee.

Lenalee would be hurt too. _Wait… maybe that's why._ Lenalee saw everyone in the Order as her family. Since I was going to leave, she must have seen it as if she was losing a member of her family. A member of her family, her close friend was leaving her here. After I left, she'd have one less friend to comfort her in this place.

I continued to walk to my room to get my stuff, thinking about what was going to happen to her if I left with Master. I realized for the first time that I wasn't the only the setting of the sun affects.

I opened the door to my room and shut it behind me as I walked in. _This might be the last time I'm here… Master will probably convince Komui to see this as a mission to protect him, so I'll probably be done once the war is over, in which case I won't need the Order any longer. _I started to pack my things into a suitcase when I heard the door crack open. I quickly looked back to see Lenalee standing at the door. She walked in slowly and shut the door. Her face was hidden by her hair.

"Oh, uh, Lenalee, it's you. Don't scare me like that." She leaned back against the door as it shut and didn't say anything. "Hey, is everything alright? You seemed quiet on the train." I couldn't prepare for what was coming.

"Allen… are you… really going to go with him?"

"Well, I don't really have much of a choice do I? I have to-"

"But you DO have a choice, Allen," she yelled at me, "you don't have to go with him. You can choose to stay here."

"Lenalee, I…" I couldn't think of what to say… and then it happened.


	4. Allen's Decision - Lenalee's Confession

And finishing first is Allen x Lenalee by over popularity! The fourth and final. Enjoy!

(Side Note: A couple people asked so I'll clarify. The 'thing' that happened at the end of the last Chapter was what happened at the beginning of the story.)

* * *

We sat on the floor for a long time while she cried into my chest. She didn't want me to leave. She wanted me to stay. I was wrong when I thought she didn't want to lose a member of her family; she didn't want to lose me.

"You have to stay… I love you, Allen!" Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. _Lenalee loves me?_ "If you leave now… who knows when you'll be back, if you'll be back at all."

"Lenalee…" I couldn't think of what to say. _Oh, man. God knows what Komui would do to me if he saw this. He nearly killed Russell when he thought he was dating Lenalee. Why am I thinking about something like that now!?_

"I don't want you to leave, Allen."

"I don't want me to leave either, Lenalee." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Really? You mean it?"

"I want to stay here with everyone, with my friends and my family. And with you, most of all."

"You promise?"

"When I met Master Cross, my life wasn't very happy. Mana had just died; I had lost the only person that was ever like family to me. That was a dark time in my life. But then, I came to the Order. You and everyone else welcomed me like a new member of the family. For the first time in my life since Mana passed, I felt like I was home. And you were there at the center of it all, a shining beacon of light in my dark life." She was moved to tears again. "I love you, too, Lenalee."

x-x-x-x

We sat in my room at the Order for hours, hugging in silence. There came a knock on the door that eventually broke the silence.

"Allen! You in there?" It was Lavi. "Chief Komui said you got injured by a whole swarm of Akuma and had to come back right away." Lenalee and I looked at each other. She rushed to the door and opened it lo let him in. "Allen, oh, Lenalee? Is Allen in here?"

"I'm here, Lavi."

"Oh, there you are. Hey what was going on in here?"

"Oh well, ya see…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. So did you get any news about Cross before they attacked?" _Did I get any information about Cross? Did Master ever even go into the Order in the first place!?_

"Uh, no, I didn't." I looked at Lenalee, who started to smile really big.

"Well, that sucks. So, what _were_ you two doing in here?"

x-x-x-x

Later, we found out that Cross had never even walked into the Order in the first place. He spent a lot of time around women, so he probably figured out what was wrong with Lenalee way before I did. For one reason or the other, Kanda had called in to Komui, reporting that he destroyed the swarms of Akuma that attacked us in Andorra. The whole thing ended up turning into a web of lies that Lenalee and I had to follow along with in order to hide the fact that we let Master run away again. I never got questioned by Komui about what happened, so he probably already knew, and wanted to respect my decision to stay. He can be a real serious guy when he wants to be. I tell you all this while I walk into town to meet someone. Who? That should be obvious.

"Lenalee!" I ran to the small café in the town outside of the Black Order, where Lenalee sat. "Sorry for being late… did you wait long?" Since neither of us had any missions to go on, we decided to spend time together in town. _The last time someone spent time with Lenalee here, the whole town almost crumbled under the weight of Zerkoblin The Second…_

"No, I just got here a little while ago myself."

"Well we should get going if we want to spend some time together before Komui hunts me down." I started to laugh.

"Hey, Allen?" She stood up and walked towards me.

"Uh, yeah, what's-" My sentence was interrupted when she placed her arms around me and Pushed her face towards mine, gently kissing me on the lips.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand, "let's go hang out!" As smoke rose out of my head, I grabbed her hand.

In my life that was darkened by the loss of my father, and my misery with Cross, she was a beacon of hope and happiness. She was my light.

A Light, Shining In Darkness.

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed reading this little FanFic of mine. So, this is obviously before they find Cross. Inc case you're wondering, no. I have not seen past episode 51 of D. Gray-Man, so I don't know how Cross acts or how Allen acts around him. So forgive my lack of knowledge and my being to lazy to find the other episodes online.

(Another Side Note: I got the title from a game called "Fallout: New Vegas".)


End file.
